Marriage
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: Kagome must be wed to Koga...or mustn't she? Kagome's a princess having an arranged marriage with Koga by her father's rules. So she runs off for a little while. In that few short minutes a new half demon comes along. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

"Daddy, I don't want to be his mate! He's so…_not_ my type!" Kagome whined to her father.

"Sorry, honey, but this has been done for centuries to connect our land and their land," her father replied.

"Why can't we just change it?" Kagome asked.

"Me and your mother did it and look what we got." Kagome dug her nails into her head. She groaned and left the room. Didn't anyone see how she felt? She stomped into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Her slave, Sango, came walking in.

"Can I get Kagome something?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, fix the laws on this planet!" Kagome screamed and stormed out of the room. She was outside in seconds and she began to run. She ran until she couldn't anymore and then she sat down by a tree and began to cry. No one had a clue how she felt. Being a princess forced to marry to combine two kingdoms of half demons and humans. She heard rustling behind her and stood up. She began to back up until a half demon stepped out.

"Oh, hi. I'm Inuyasha," he introduced himself.

"Kagome." She backed herself against a tree.

"Aren't you…" Kagome waited for him to finish. "You're human aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I hate it. Do you know some guy named Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he's this guy in our kingdom." Inuyasha answered.

"Is he nice? What's he like?" Kagome questioned.

"He's always talking about some girl he's fallen in love with and he's getting married tomorrow. It's probably arranged."

"It sucks. I don't want to marry him." Kagome threw out.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at her and they both sat down beside each other.

"I'm the princess, forced to marry Koga, no hope at love." Kagome twirled a piece of her hair.

"Really? You don't look like a type for a princess." Inuyasha smiled at her.

"You mean I look poor?" Kagome was hurt.

"No, I mean, you're too beautiful for an _arranged_ marriage." Kagome smiled at his sweetness. He touched her cheek and she looked at her lap.

"Thanks, I guess." Kagome blushed wildly.

"Hey, can I take you somewhere tonight? Like, after everyone goes to bed?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm…Sure." Kagome was hesitant but felt like being risky before she was married.

"I'll be here, at this spot, when the moon's directly above. See you then, Kagome," her name rolled off of his tongue so wonderfully. He touched her cheek one last time and then hopped away. Kagome slipped away to her palace, soon to meet her new friend.

_Where is he?_ Kagome thought, looking around where she stood. _He set me up, didn't he?_ But at that moment, he jumped from the same spot he had entered as before. Kagome couldn't control herself and hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands rested lightly on her back. He was usually vicious with people, but she was different.

"Have you ever been in a real relationship?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. She shook her head no. She was lost in his golden orbs. His silver hair shimmered in the crescent moonlight. She really wanted to kiss him at that moment but knew it would be wrong. He tilted his head slightly and leaned in. But Kagome stayed in control and pulled away slightly. Inuyasha got the point and backed off. He didn't even touch her the whole way there. They both said very little. Inuyasha stopped her at a pond. He heard something. Suddenly, someone held him back and another someone had Kagome in his grasp.

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled. He squeezed Kagome's arm and she winced in pain.

"Koga! Let go of her!" Inuyasha demanded and swiped the people holding him back. Then he made a quick movement of hitting Koga and grabbing Kagome. He went just a few feet away and laid her on the ground. She cuddled close to him.

"Give her to me, mutt!" Koga shouted.

"You don't even know who she is!" He yelled back.

"But I do know she needs to go back to her kingdom! Or else humans might think we're betraying them and call off _my _wedding!" Koga snapped.

"Inuyasha, he's right. And, being his future wife, I have to start listening to him," Kagome said. She fought to stand up and Inuyasha helped her over to Koga. The pain in her arm shot through her body and made it hurt to walk.

"Wait, _you're_ Kagome?" Koga asked. She nodded, but stood with Inuyasha.

"We can't return her home with blood running down her arm, now can we?" Inuyasha spat.

"She shouldn't anyways. She should start living with me." Koga went to take her from Inuyasha but she winced back, closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and began to run. But he didn't run towards the place Koga thought he was going. Instead he ran a little ways until he knew Koga was at full speed and then stopped and turned around. He got a head start and had a chance to get away some what. Once he knew Koga couldn't catch up and would get tired he stopped and took a rest. He picked up Kagome's arm to see the blood pouring down onto the ground. He ripped of a piece of Kagome's shirt and wrapped her arm up. He then handed her his red, over shirt. She put it on and felt some what safer. She snuggled close to him and they both fell asleep.

Kagome woke up and saw Inuyasha staring down at her.

"Sleep well?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you?" she replied. He nodded.

"Well, I better get you home before your folks worry." Inuyasha stood.

"Inuyasha, I want to talk to you." Kagome started.

"What is it?"

"I've heard about marking, and I don't want Koga to mark me. I don't even want to marry him."

"I can't control that."

"Maybe you can."

"I'm not marking you."

"Please INUYASHA! PLEASE! I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life!"

"We've barely known each other 24 hours. I can't do that."

"Please, it's my one chance for happiness."

"No, now you need to get home for your wedding." Inuyasha quickly got her home. He dropped her by the back door and disappeared.

Kagome stood in her wedding dress. Not really wanting this, she wished Inuyasha would've just marked her. Now was the end of her life. She walked down the aisle and everything and was standing up there. But when there was a call for any objections Inuyasha flew through the doors.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you, before you get married." Inuyasha breathed heavily. Kagome was slightly relieved but really mad.

"One minute, everyone! You've got one minute. Then I have to finish with my wedding." Kagome followed Inuyasha back into her dressing room.

"Kagome, I screwed up." Inuyasha started.

"Darn right." Kagome shot back.

"Kagome, I want another chance. I want you marked. I want you marked as mine. Kagome waited a moment before kissing him deeply and passionately.

"Kagome, sweetheart, you almost ready?" Koga asked through the door.

"Koga, the wedding's off." Kagome pulled her sleeve down and moved her hair. Inuyasha moved closer and his teeth fell onto her neck. She moaned from the pain and then it was over. Koga was so pissed at Kagome for just going and getting marked by Inuyasha that he went and got her father. Right in the middle of the marking, her father walked in.

"What do you think you're doing, little lady?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, I told you I didn't love Koga! I didn't even like him!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah? Well, you're still going to marry him, even if you're marked," her father snapped.

"You can't make me! Koga's a cold-blooded JERK!" Kagome screamed and began to cry. Inuyasha pulled her close to him.

"Don't touch my daughter and how would you know? You've never met him!" he replied.

"Here, look. Koga did this," and Kagome ripped the sleeve off of her dress. There were four little scabs on her arm and it looked like they would become scars.

"I can explain, sir," Koga started.

"And when did he do that?" her father ignored Koga.

"Last night. I ran off with Inuyasha because we wanted to talk in privacy. Koga appeared and ripped my arm open!" Inuyasha began to rub Kagome's back as she got all worked up. "It's simple. I won't marry Koga because you think it'd be a good choice. It wouldn't be. Mainly because I don't love him and I can never love a heartless prick!" Her father began to approach her and she stepped back and Inuyasha stood in front of her. He went into defense mode but her father was too quick. In one swift movement he had Inuyasha off the ground, against a wall, and by the throat. Inuyasha slowly lost consciousness and Kagome screamed.

"There. Now you have one choice. Not two," her father said and threw Inuyasha across the room and against the wall. He landed on the ground with a thud. Kagome went to his side.

"You're just like Koga! You only care about your 'duty'! I'm done with you and him!" Kagome touched Inuyasha's hair and cried harder. Koga came to her side and she smacked him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Koga started.

"Go screw someone else! I hate you!" Kagome screamed and laid over Inuyasha's body. Koga left the room. There wasn't a heartbeat in his chest. Kagome made one quick choice and stabbed herself with Inuyasha's sword.

_Now we can be together, my love._

Okay readers, I'm glad to say, this is not the end. It continues so make sure to do frequent updates! 


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hey, want to dance?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome at a club.**

**"Not really. Me and my friend Sango were just about to leave," Kagome said.**

**"Aww, c'mon. What's one dance going to do?" he questioned, looking her up and down.**

**"That's the thing. I don't know you and I don't want to get to, Mr. Fuzzy pants. Bye!" Kagome faked a smile and turned around and walked back to Sango, the bartender. Sesshomaru had been watching her dance all night long and really wanted to get to know her. Sango shoved everyone out of the bar and Kagome helped her clean up. But Sesshomaru stayed outside the back door. Once Kagome and Sango stepped out Kagome nearly popped him.**

**"So, can I give you girls a ride?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"Yes!" Sango exclaimed.**

**"No!" Kagome said at the same time that Sango said yes. Sango pulled her over to the side.**

**"That's Sesshomaru, the billionaire!" Sango exclaimed quietly.**

**"That's also the guy who wanted the dance," Kagome spat.**

**"Please?" Sango begged.**

**"Fine." Kagome had no choice in this and Sango told him yes. A limo picked them up but drove them to Sesshomaru's building. Kagome was getting really frustrated. Sesshomaru led them up to his floor and pain shot through Kagome as she looked at a boy in red robes. She didn't know why. Sango followed Sesshomaru to his office and Kagome decided she had no choice in this matter.**

**"Do you have a bathroom?" Sango asked.**

**"Miroku! Take this girl to the restroom," Sesshomaru ordered as a man stepped in and ushered her out. Once they were out Kagome started firing crap at him. The door was open too.**

**"I want to go home, now! I don't want to sleep with you or even be near you!" Kagome demanded.**

**"Your taxi will be here soon. But until then…" Sesshomaru went and stood right behind Kagome.**

**"Touch me and you'll have your…" Kagome stopped as she was interrupted.**

**"Yo, bro! Sis is on the phone!" the man in the red robes said as he stepped in and handed the phone to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shooed the man and Kagome both out. Kagome sat on a chair and half ignored Sango when she returned. She just kept talking about how "Miroku" was so awesome and sweet but a total flirt.**

**"Inuyasha, do you know who your brother's new girlfriend is?" Miroku asked, keeping his voice low.**

**"No, why would I care?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Look at her. Look at who she really is. She's beautiful. And her friend, **_**Sango**_**, is cute too," Miroku muttered. Inuyasha looked out his door to see her.**

**"Get out, monk," Inuyasha demanded. Miroku obeyed and left, leaving the door open.**

_**Kagome.**_

_**Could it really be you? The girl I loved so many years ago? Have you forgotten me?**_

_**It was so long ago we fell in love. Years and years ago.**_

**Inuyasha sat and wondered away, didn't even notice she walked in.**

**"Umm…Hi…" Kagome muttered as she sat down in a chair.**

**"Oh, hi," Inuyasha replied. He didn't dare look into her eyes.**

**"I'm…" Kagome started.**

**"Kagome. I know," Inuyasha finished. He looked up and their eyes locked.**

**"Do I know you?" There was a short silence. "Inuyasha?" His heart began to pound and so did hers. Sango walked in.**

**"The taxi's here, Kagome. Time to get home." Kagome stood. She left the room and Sango turned to look at Inuyasha.**

**"What?" Inuyasha snapped.**

**"She thought you might come back. You never did. She loved you and you killed her inside. Don't hurt her again, Inuyasha. She's finally happy and has learned to move on." And with that Sango was gone.**

**"Do we have to open tonight?" Kagome moaned when they were opening up the club the next day.**

**"Do you want to eat?" Sango asked. Kagome groaned and began to pull down chairs and set them up. Someone knocked on the door.**

**"We're closed!" Kagome yelled. The person kept knocking and Sango answered it.**

**"Oh, hey, Miroku. What are you doing here?" Sango asked.**

**"Me and Inuyasha are looking for jobs and we saw the sign." Miroku pointed to a sign in the window.**

**"Come on in. Inuyasha, start pulling chairs down with Kagome. Miroku, I need you to go pick up some more drinks," Sango ordered and gave Miroku keys to her truck. Then continued what she was doing. Inuyasha and Kagome worked in silence. Every now and then they exchanged glances and then quickly turned their heads away.**

**"Your brother's not coming tonight, is he?" Kagome picked up a conversation, sitting in a booth.**

**"Not that I know of. Looks like Sango and Miroku hit it off pretty well, huh?" Inuyasha chuckled.**

**"Inuyasha, what's the real reason you came here?" Kagome asked as he sat down beside her in the booth.**

**"Kagome, we know each other." Inuyasha was hesitant.**

**"I know. But I know how." Kagome did know him.**

**"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!" Kagome exclaimed. "You don't think…"**

**"It'd explain a lot, huh?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"My father…forcing me to marry Koga, after being marked…by…by…you…" Kagome breathed and Inuyasha pulled up her sleeve. The puncture marks were in perfect posture on her arm. Kagome showed the two unexplainable marks on her neck to Inuyasha. Kagome began to cry. Reincarnation explained everything. What would happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, is Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked. Sango stood in the door way.

"No, she's out. What do you need?" Sango lied. Inuyasha hadn't seen her since that day in the club. Which was about 3 days ago. It's like she was avoiding him.

"Hey, Sango you're out of milk!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen. She walked into the living room to see Inuyasha at the door.

"Inuyasha's here!" Sango exclaimed and left the room.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's bad enough remembering the past, what do you want me to do? Live it?" Kagome shot.

"What? I thought you were glad to remember the past!" Inuyasha raised his voice.

"Obviously not! It was hard enough back then and it's not happening again!"

"But…what changed that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get read for." Kagome stood and left the room. Inuyasha sat there, stunned at what just happened. How could she just forget what they had? The doorbell rang and Sango asked Inuyasha to get it. He did as requested and Koga stood there, looking as he had 2000 years ago. But he was in a suit.

"Hey, mutt. Is my girl here?" Koga asked.

"Who's your girl? The one you hurt 2000 years ago?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't hurt her. And she asked me out. So back the…" Koga was interrupted.

"Hey, Honey." Kagome said as she stepped down the stairs. She wore a tube dress that was emerald green and flowed lightly down. Her hair was in a half pony tail and had a flower holding up the part that was in a pony tail.

"Hey, Gorgeous. Are you ready?" Koga asked as she gave him her hand.

"Ready when you are." Koga intertwined their fingers and they walked out the door. Inuyasha hit himself. How could he be replaced by that mutt? He trudged home in the rain, alone and cold.

Kagome returned home later that night and Sango was surprised. Kagome said she was tired and dragged her feet up to her room. After the door was shut she pulled out a box from under her bed. It had belonged to her family for generations from what she had been told. Kagome opened up the box and pulled the red robe out. She smelled it and tears came to her eyes. Knowing she was so close to being with Inuyasha over 2000 years ago. She didn't want to be with Koga back then. But now all she wanted was to be with Koga and away from Inuyasha. But as long as she loved Inuyasha nothing was going to change. But she had to find him, and tell him the truth. Kagome raced down the stairs grabbed a jacket (because it was raining) and flew out of the door. She just kept running down the street, hoping to find Sesshomaru's building. When she finally did she called the elevator. But, being very impatient, it took too long and she ran stairs instead. She hit Sesshomaru's floor and looked into Inuyasha's room and saw nothing. Sesshomaru came in and touched her shoulder.

"He left for the airport about five minutes ago. He's going to the United States. I knew you'd remember soon enough," Sesshomaru said. Kagome didn't have any time to waste and flew by Sesshomaru. She took the stairs again and began to run down the street, to the airport. When she got there, she watched a plane go up that read "USA Airlines". She looked around for another one and then asked a flight attendant if there was another flight for the USA. Not until the next day, Kagome learned. She sat down in a chair in the waiting room and began to cry. She pulled her knees to her face. Her hair was sticking to her face. Kagome had screwed up. The man she loved was gone again.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" a familiar voice asked as he stepped up to her. Kagome looked up and smiled. She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. Inuyasha squeezed her against his chest.

"It feels like we've been away from each other for centuries, huh?" Kagome asked and then chuckled.

"Yeah, but this time, we can be together," Inuyasha replied. She kissed him gently and short but it was the kiss that told the most.

_Kagome,_

_Where have you been through my life?_

_I've been waiting your return._

_Waiting to see you again._

_Waiting for your tender kisses._

_Kagome,_

_Will you bare my children?_

_Inuyasha,_

_You have no clue how I've waited._

_Scared and alone._

_Waiting for your return._

_Inuyasha,_

_I love you._

_And your children will be mine_


End file.
